


Chewie

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Na Jaemin, Family, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Jaemin really wanted a petParents!Yutae with Child! Jaemin





	Chewie

**Author's Note:**

> the view is one year after :)
> 
> decided to make this a series cause why not?
> 
> i apologize for grammar or any spelling errors. 
> 
> thanks and i hope you like it?

Jaemin really wanted a pet. 

He loves animals, especially fluffy ones such as rabbits and cats. He wanted to ask his father to get him one but feared that his father would scold him.

He had Rapunzel and Ruby to play with but he only gets to see them during their visits to his grandparents’ house.

Jaemin pouted suddenly, that was noticed by Jeno and Donghyuk.

“Nana? What’s wrong?” Jeno questioned, biting onto the chocolate bar in his hand.

“I really want a pet!” Jaemin whined, sticking his bottom lip further out.

“Why don’t you ask Uncle Taeyong for a pet?” Jeno suggested, a smile forming on his lips.

Jaemin sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t think dad would want me to keep a pet.”He started, “Auntie Momoka told me that having a pet means you have a huge responsibility as their owner.”

“Oh.” Jeno and Donghyuk said at the same time, looking at each other. “Well if you have a pet, what would you want?”Donghyuk asked, curiousity twinkling in his eyes.  
“A kitten.”  
“Boring.”  
“Haechan!”Jeno scolded,”I mean, what can cats do? They sleep and eat all the time not to mention on how arrogant they are.”  
Jaemin glared at him,”It seems like you just described yourself.”  
“Are you calling me lazy and arrogant?!”  
“Well, aren’t you?”  
Jaemin and Donghyuk started to bicker, which resulted of them screaming at each others’ faces.

“Boys.” Taeils’ stern voice broke through the argument. “What did I say about fighting?” he turned to both of them who became quiet.

The three looked up at their teacher, who shook his head disapprovingly at them. “W-we’re sorry, Mr.Moon.” They both said quietly, gazes still fixed on their laps. Taeil could only smile, patting their heads. 

“Pack your stuff, school is almost over.”He reminded them before going back to his desk.

.  
.  
.

Before running into Yutas’ arms, he apologized to Donghyuk by offering him a candy bar and waved Jeno goodbye.

“Papa? Where are you going?” Jaemin questioned, looking up at his parental figure.

“I’m going to run some errands for a while, it won’t take long.” He said, giving Jaemin a peck on his forehead. “It won’t take long.”He said, “Just wait until Johnny arrives alright? Don’t play in the rain.”

He only nodded, watching his father walk out of the house. He huffed, it was raining and he didn’t like being kept captive in the house. Their home was huge and is always lit up with golden lights, from their living room, to their halls, to their rooms and even the bedrooms!

Jaemin decided to ignore his fathers’ order and reached out to grab his raincoat and his little blue umbrella before walking out to the garden. 

It wasn’t raining heavily and he could feel the shivering cold air hit his face as soon as he walked out.

Meow.

Jaemin froze

Meow.

He sure he heard it right, it was a small meow.

Meow.

He turned towards the rose bush, which was infact Yutas’ favorite flower bush, and slowly approached it. “H-hello?”

“Mew..”

A smile crept onto Jaemins’ face, it was a small kitten! The cat was curled up into a small ball and it seemed to be shivering. Jaemin looked around and back at the small kitten, “Are you lonely, kitty? Where’s your mommy?” 

As if the small furball could understand, it meowed in response. Jaemin concluded that the cat was a stray and had been abandoned by its’ mother. Feeling sympathy for the cat, he carefully picked it up and ran back inside the house.

“-min? Jaemin!”Johnnys’ voice rang throughout the house and quiet down as soon as he saw the boy running inside with his umbrella and raincoat.

“Were you playing out in the rain?” Johnny sighed, “N-no!”Jaemin shook his head, hiding the kitten behind his back. “What’s that you got behind your back?”  
“N-nothing!”Johnny could tell that the kid was lying  
“W-what are you doing here? W-where’s Mr.Doyoung?”  
“Don’t change the subject, Nana.”  
“Oh no! I-I forgot! I have homework to do!”He said, dashing to the bathroom and locking the door before taking off his raincoat. 

“Phew..That was a close one! Glad I managed to escape, huh, Chewie?”He giggled at the name had given, grabbing the towel and climbed onto a stool. He put the kitten down into the sink before grabbing the stuff needed for him to clean the cat.

.  
.  
.

As soon as he finished drying Chewie with a hair dryer, he could hear a knock on the bathroom door. “Nana?”

Oh no, it was Taeyong. “Y-yeah?”  
“What are you doing in there? Are you playing with the hair dryer again?”  
“N-no dad!”  
“Well, whatever you’re doing, don’t take too much time in the bathroom. Dinner’s ready.” He said before leaving, his steps could be heard going down the halls. Jaemin sighed in relief, wrapping the kitten up in a towel and rushed down to his room.

.  
.  
.

Jaemin listened to his parents talking intently, munching on his food slowly. He wanted to sneak some of the fish for Chewie. It seemed to be starving.

“Nana? You seem to be awfully quiet.” Taeyong started, turning to look at his son. “Usually, you would talk non-stop about your day. What happened? Did somebody hurt you?”  
“No, dad.”He smiled,”It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about…uh…”He thought of an excuse. “Homework..? Mr. Moon gave us some really hard math questions I couldn’t answer.”  
“Do you need any help? I could lend a hand after dinner.” Yuta offered,smiling.  
“No need, papa. Thanks for the offer.” He said, trying to convince his parents that everything was alright and that he didn’t bring anything illegal back home.

Yuta could only nod and turn back to his husband, who gave the same look. 

.  
.  
.

Jaemin managed to snuck some fish from the dining table when his parents were distracted, running upstairs. “Chewie? Chewie, where are you?” He called out, only to find his bed empty and no Chewie. He checked EVERYWHERE! Making a huge mess in his room. He froze, what if Chewie was sooooo hungry he had to run out of the room and search for food.

Jaemin made a panic dash out his room, spotting the light brown cat jumping down the stairs. “Chewie!”He exclaimed, dashing towards the stairs. Damn his tiny legs, the distance from his room towards the staircase was too far and by the time he got there, Chewie was already making its way towards Taeyongs’ work room, entering by using the small crack of the door. “No no no no no!”  
He screeched, running towards the door, kicking it open before staring at his parents.

“N-Nana!” Yuta sputtered, getting off his husbands’ lap hurriedly, with a groaning Taeyong slumping on his seat. 

Jaemin ignored his father, his eyes darting everywhere for Chewie. “Nana, you should’ve knocked on the door before bursting inside.”Taeyong said, noticing that his son wasn’t listening. “Nana? What are you looking for?”  
“Uh..Uhm..”He looked around before grabbing a pen near the files. “A p-pen! For writing!”

“Nana-”  
“Bye, dad! I’m off to finish my homework! Bye!” He dashed out.

The two just stared at the door dumbly, before looking at each other, “So..” Taeyong started, Yuta rolled his eyes. “No.”  
“It’s been years! Why not?’” He pouted, “Come on, Yukkuri.”Taeyong purred, wrapping his arms around his husbands’ waist. Yuta blocked Taeyongs’ attempt to kiss him with his palm covering the others’ lips. “Later.” Yuta smiled, releasing himself from his husbands’ grip.  
“But-”  
”Finish your work or you’re not getting any of this tonight.” He gestured towards himself, giggling.

.  
.  
.

“Chewie?” Jaemin called out, spotting the cat under the dining table. He crawled under and sighed in relief when he finally caught the kitten. “You shouldn’t be running away like that.” He scolded,”I have some fish for you upstairs.” He giggled before crawling out the table. 

They went upstairs and Nana watched the kitten eat.  
.  
.  
.

“You actually snuck a cat without your parents knowing?” Donghyuk gaped, staring at him. Jeno wasn’t in school, considering that he caught a cold from playing in the rain. 

“Shh!”He eyed Taeil who was helping Renjun with his work. “Chewie looks helpless when I found him. He was wet and so small..”  
“Chewie? What a lame name”  
“Whatever. It’s cuter than your name.”

Donghyuk glared at him. “Anyways, are you sure you can keep this a secret from your parents?”  
“I-I guess so? I mean, they didn’t suspect a thing for the past few days..”Jaemin scrunched his nose.

Good question. Can he keep the secret from his parents? Of course….

….Not

Apparently, letting the cat be trapped inside his room wasn’t a very good idea.

“Why does it smell like pee in here?” Yuta said, walking into Jaemins’ room,”Nana, did you wet your bed without telling me?” He said, “Ah, er….”

“Meow.”

Oh shi-I mean- Oh no.

“Was that..Did you meow?” Yuta turned to him, an eyebrow raised. “Uh- Yeah! Y-yea! I-It’s for uh..for uh..”

“Mrowwww~”Chewie emerged from the closet and groomed itself. Yuta stared at the cat and back to Nana. 

The boy just gave him a sheepish smile. “W-woa! How did that get in there?”

Yuta placed his face in his palms.

.  
.  
.

Jaemin stared down at the floor while holding a purring Chewie in his arms, with Taeyong and Yuta standing infront of him.

“Care to tell us why you snuck a stray cat inside the house without us knowing?”  
Jaemin was silent.

“Do you want me to list down everything you did just to hide that cat from us?” Taeyongs’ aura was intimidating, even Yuta couldn’t say a word without upsetting his husband.

“I-I just wanted a p-pet to play with..” He stuttered out, “I wanted to tell you but I’m too afraid that you’ll scold me or not let me have one.”Jaemin sniffled.

“Nana..”

“I-I understand if you d-don’t want any animals in the house..”He murmured, “After all, I have to be responsible to take care of a pet.” Chewie purred, nuzzling against him.

“Oh, Nana..” Yuta smiled, reaching out to stroke his sons’ hair. He turned to Taeyong, giving him a look. 

“Nana, look at me.” Taeyong said, sternly. Nana looked up at him, his eyes pooling with tears. “Go upstairs, throw out the bowl, the paper, everything that has to do with the cat into the dumpster.” 

Jaemin only nodded, hugging Chewie close.Goodbye then, Chewie. It’s nice knowing you for the past few days.

“We’re getting Chewie new and proper equipments.” 

Jaemin never looked up so fast. “W-wait, does that mean-?”  
”Well, you could’ve just told me sooner you wanted a kitten, we could get you one.” Taeyong grinned,”Who says I would be angry at you for keeping a pet?” He laughed. 

Jaemin smiled widely and hoisted the kitten up, “Did you hear that, Chewie! You’re going to be a part of this family!”He said in excitement. “You’re offically named Lee Chewie! Or… Na Chewie, whichever sounds best.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too excited.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

Jaemin giggled, putting Chewie down and rushing off upstairs to throw out the old stuff and clean his room.

Yuta could only smile. “You have such a soft spot for him.”  
Taeyong could only smile as a response, he looked down at the cat nuzzling his feet before bending down and petting it. 

“Welcome to the family indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on insta or twitter :) i draw too
> 
> twitter: @na_yuppi  
insta: @yukkueri


End file.
